Focusing on The Little Things
by PrimaDonnasOfTheGutter
Summary: Waking up to your husband is something you can get used to. But waking up to your husband while you're pregnant is an entirely different story. Set during just a morning out of the nine months Annabeth is pregnant with her and Percy's baby.


Her grey stare swept his bare back, in hope that he'd flip over, to reveal his face, the one she fell for as they were children. Percy shuffled deeper into the crisp white sheets, and Annabeth sighed. She wasn't going to see his face anytime soon.

It was funny how the years past. Ten years ago they were facing troubles as big as Titans, unleashing horror and chaos into the Earth. Now it seemed all they had to worry about was their baby.

Annabeth looked down to her large, round stomach, a sign that their unborn baby had been with them for seven months. They knew she was a girl, and she wasn't planned, but it seemed she was more of a blessing then a consequence.

She fixed her mind back to her husband, who had finally wedged himself closer to her.

"Percy," She whispered, combing her fingers through strands of jet hair. He mumbled something that seemed to sound like; _I need my beauty sleep to deal with you while you're pregnant_.

Annabeth giggled and kissed his forehead. "Come on Seaweed Brain, if you get up I'll cook breakfast." The idea was promising for Percy because his eyes shot open to reveal electric green irises that seemed to show that beauty sleep was no longer a necessity. Ever since Annabeth found out that she was pregnant, she had been making Percy do all the cooking in their Manhattan apartment, which wasn't terrible, but he missed his wife's interpretation of blue waffles.

Percy kicked his legs over his side of the bed and bent over Annabeth's face kissing her nose. He pushed her stray curls from her eyes and then pressed his lips against her own. "I love you." He murmured.

She replied with a smile and then hopped out of bed before shrugging on a short, silver silk dressing gown, pulling the silky sleeves up to her elbows.

The bacon spat in the pan, crackling and popping at the light movement of being tossed around in oil. The scent wavered up Percy's nostrils leading him towards the stove. He snaked his arms around Annabeth's waist, his fingertips caressing her soft flesh under the fabric of one of his t-shirts that was much too big for her. The corner of her mouth rose into a smile when he kissed her cheek.

"How much longer?" asked Percy.

"Two minutes. I have to get the toast on too."

"I'll do that."

Annabeth watched him put two fluffy squares into the Daphne blue toaster.

Her friends were uncertain their marriage would last. After all, they did only get married at 21 years of age. But it didn't really matter to them, they'd known each other since they were twelve, nothing can really top that in a relationship. Marriage to her friends was one thing, the baby was another.

"Do you really think that you two are ready for this Annabeth?" Her colleague Adelaide asked her one day at the office. "You know for well how he's going to take the news."

Adelaide had made her angry. "Of course Addie, he's going to be overwhelmed that I'm pregnant."

"Ok sweetie, just don't come crying to me when Percy asks you for a divorce."

Annabeth had felt like she could slap Adelaide.

But Percy had taken the news well. So well that he had stayed with her.

"Annabeth!" he shouted the third time.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "What?"

"Your bacon's burning." Annabeth looked at her now much too cooked bacon strips, charred at the edges and a deep magenta center. The smell wasn't great either.

"Sorry honey, I just got caught up thinking again." She scraped the strips from the pan into the bin. "I'll make another lot, ok?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on; let's just get Starbucks or something."

She smiled at her husband. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be. And he always wanted to be. Well, most of the time.

The couple got dressed, tossing and chucking each other scraps of different garments from either side of their walk in wardrobe. A silvery-grey scarf for Annabeth and a marled tomato hoodie for Percy, which the two each paired with jeans and sneakers.

Percy noticed his wife wincing as she slid a black long sleeved top over her chest. "You ok?"

"It's nothing." She was trying to get off the topic.

"Really Wise girl? It doesn't look like you're ok." Percy stepped closer from behind her and he caressed her front with his fingertips. Annabeth flinched at his touch.

"Percy!" She swatted his hands away and sat down to put her shoes on.

"What? Usually you'll almost collapse when I feel y-" Annabeth stopped him with an urgent glare to stop.

"I'm just sensitive at the moment ok?"

"Ah. Right." Percy tried his hardest not to look at her chest. "Shall we go then?"

"I'm ready when you are."

With the earlier awkwardness of Annabeth's sensitive breasts, just another sign of her pregnancy, the pair were sitting on the stools in their closest Starbucks café. Annabeth, who was getting the worst of her cravings, had specifically asked the staff for exactly half a take away cup of Strawberries and cream frappe as well as two apple strudels, which she had mashed together into a pinky, flakey mess. Percy felt the need to apologize for his wife.

"Taste it." Annabeth smiled, offering her husband her cup.

"I'll pass."

"You're missing out Seaweed Brain." She picked up the amusement glinting in his eyes. "Hey, it all ends up in the same place."

"True, just not very appetizing. Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to do today, or are we just going to spend it like every day making friends with the couch and horror rentals?"

She sucked extra hard on her straw. "The latter. We haven't tried Saw 2 yet."

Percy leaned back in to the back of the stool and brought his elbows together above his head. "You know maybe it isn't too good for the baby to be listening to her mother freak out every time someone gets bloody in a movie. You should be eating nutritious food, throwing baby showers, at least creeping ebay for strollers and re-usable diapers. Yesterday you ate an entire bag of sugar because you were craving something sweet."

Annabeth didn't want to talk about it. "We need to think of names for her, we can't just call her _the baby_ her entire life you know."

Her husband chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

"I like Lola, Rose, Violet, and Aubrey. What about you?"

"I've always liked Stella, but Violet's nice."

Annabeth set down her now empty plastic take-away cup. "Ok, how does it sound? Violet Stella Jackson." She placed emphasis on every name.

"Sounds perfect. All we need now is furniture."

Annabeth cupped his cheek with her palm and raised the corner of her mouth. "I think we can do that another day though. What do you say about going to central park for ice cream and then going back home to the couch for the rest of the day? Saw 2 is waiting for you Percy."

Her husband shot her flash of teeth. "Sounds like a plan. But promise me tomorrow that you'll try to be healthier?"

"Depends Seaweed Brain. Give me seven more days to be a fatty expecting mother and then I'll give it a go at being _healthy._"

By now Percy was at the point of laughing himself stupid. "Fine," he finally managed. "But I get to call dibs on what movie we watch."

"No Saw 2?"

He looked at Annabeth and then kissed her cheek. "No Saw 2."


End file.
